


A Scandal in Beluga

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [73]
Category: Muppets Tonight, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Muppet References, Prompt Fic, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: It's impossible to pull one over a sleuth the size of twelve hansom cabs.





	A Scandal in Beluga

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #11: **So Many AUs, So Little Time:** Set Holmes and Watson in an alternate universe .
> 
>  **Further Note:** This is in the same 'verse as the "Muppets Tonight" Whale!Holmes sketch, ["Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Red Herring"](https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/File:Muppets_Tonight_Episode_206_-_Paula_Abdul) (at the 7:32 mark).

"Counterfeit caviar!" I ejaculated.

"Quite," Sherlock Holmes ejaculated in reply – in much more impressive fashion as the range of his blowhole drenched our room. "The jars show Cyrillic lettering, but contain not the roe of Caspian Sea beluga but that of Icelandic lumpfish. Perhaps you've read my monograph where I identify 128 species of fish eggs."

Our landlady's cat prowled round the large crate in the middle of the Baker Street parlour, miaowing plaintively at the delectable smell within, until she was flattened by a casual dorsal roll from my immense cetacean friend.

I remonstrated with the vast detective. "Holmes! Mrs. Weatherington will evict us both if you keep squashing Tiddles!"

"Tush, Watson, it's good for the creature – it'll teach her to be more careful around me." Holmes righted himself, and the flattened feline fled the flat. "In the meantime, old fish, we need to stake out the docks to-night and see who arrives to collect the shipment."

The culprit, whom Holmes subdued kicking and cursing under his weighty abdomen, was Marcel Plaice, executive chef at the Savoy Hotel. His gambling debts had led Plaice to sell his stock of genuine Caspian caviar, planning to serve the cheaper lumpfish to his elite clientele.

"Speaking of which…" I looked around the dock. "Where are the other crates?"

"Cheaper. But delicious." Holmes belched.


End file.
